Trapped: 24 Hours With The Serpent
by quirks
Summary: Ginny was supposed to corner the Slytherin pranksters in Hogsmeade and show what a real prefect is made of, but it seems our infamous Slytherins have other plans involving 24 hours, the Shrieking Shack, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, a bet, and other stuff!
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER:  This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Trapped: 24 Hours With The Serpent**

**By: Crystal Megan**

**Rating: R**

**Genres: Romance/Action/Adventure/Comedy**

**SUMMARY:**  Ginny was supposed to corner the Slytherin pranksters in Hogsmeade and show what a real prefect is made of, but it seems our infamous Slytherins (*smirks*) have other plans involving 24 hours, the Shrieking Shack, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, a bet, and other stuff (*winks*).

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Terror Begins**

Ginny Weasley _hated_ the newly arrived batch of Slytherin first years.  Hated didn't _even_ begin to explain what she felt for them (despised more like it), or as she called them: "unbearable slimy gits."  If someone would ask her why she hated them so much she'd say, "they manipulate their way through everyone and anything, and the other prefects have no say since the _Slytherin _prefects do the same as their fellow Slytherins."  

Walking towards Hogsmeade, wearing threadbare hand me down robes that had been owned by her six brothers before her, it was so cold that Ginny could see her own breath. Ginny mentally kicked herself for not knowing a warming charm.  She knew, as she kept walking, that she would soon find the Slytherin first years scattered around different shops in Hogsmeade, playing pranks on the large village.  Ginny had been tipped off that they were going to have "some fun" in Hogsmeade for Halloween, and the now famous, _Weasley Prank Essentials Kit_**,** was in the Slytherin first years' hands. Not knowing a warming charm didn't solve matters either.

Ginny crossed her arms in a fruitless attempt of keeping herself warm, and narrowed her eyes angrily at the thought of the other prefects.  They had all refused to coming down here.  Ravenclaws' were too busy _studying, _"Like _they_ need to study!"snorted Ginny, for their tests in Transfiguration and Potions, "They're _two weeks_ away," Ginny snorted angrily, again.  The Hufflepuff prefects were too scared to get the Slytherins back.  After all, the Slytherins _had_ managed to play annoying pranks on them at least once a day, and the girl showers room incident certainly didn't help things. So, Ginny was with Hermione, who had teamed up with her to give the Slytherin first years what they deserved.

Ginny knew that it was against school rules to be out at night in school…but they never said anything about Hogsmeade.  _Stupid excuse, if you ask me, _Ginny mentally scolded herself.  _But little old me can think oh so much._

_Ok, _Ginny thought again.  _I'll give myself more credit than that.  We did manage to escape from Filtch when he started coming down the corridor where we were at, and we lost him.  I am a prefect, ever since my fifth year, now my sixth.  It was amazing to Mum too, almost as amazing when Ron got the letter saying he was a prefect.  Ok, I'm getting off tracked, _Ginny thought._  How did the Slytherins manage to get here if we didn't see them coming on the other pathway?  They didn't take a train, I know that-,_

"OF COURSE!" Ginny screeched excitedly, and gave a jump of joy.  "They took a secret passageway from underneath the school where there's tunnels that lead to Hogsmeade!  I remember those tunnels!  Fred and George smuggled me through them one time to show me Hogsmeade when I was a first year!"

"What are you going on about Ginny?" Hermione whispered grabbing Ginny who looked like she was going to jump again.

"The Slytherins, Hermione!" Ginny grinned grabbing Hermione's wrists.  "They took these tunnels underneath the school that lead to the underneath of Hogsmeade!"

"How can you be so sure…"

"Because _I _took them, Hermione!" Ginny whispered back excitedly.  "Fred and George took me through them since first years aren't allowed to take them!  It's by the dungeons.  That's how the Slytherins under their third year have been able to go to the Three Broomsticks or another shop."

Hermione nodded.  "That would figure…But Ginny, since we're on the subject of Slytherins-,"

"Let me guess.  _Why do you want to catch the Slytherins so badly?"_

Hermione nodded.

"Look at how horrible they are to everyone else!  Remember all the hateful things they've done to you, Harry, and Ron?  What about the other students? Remember the bathroom incident with Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones?  Two of the seventh year Slytherin boys almost raped them!"  Ginny said angrily, and crossed her arms.

Hermione snorted.  "No matter how distressing it was, and still is," Hermione added raising an eyebrow, "Those girls saw the two Slytherins real face's once the Polyjuice Potion faded.  Yet, they kept sucking each other's faces, and almost got into each other's um…" Hermione blushed a deep red like the Weasley's hair color, bit her lip, and then began again, though uneasily.  "Skirt and pants, until Megan Jones saw them."

Ginny scoffed, and rolled her eyes.  "Almost got into each other's pants?  Please the guy was just about to do it!"

Hermione blushed a deeper shade.  "It didn't go _in..._can we talk about something else?  Please, Gin?"

"The Slytherins seduced them…" Ginny said, scowling.

"Now I hate the Slytherins as much as you do," Hermione said, agreeing with Ginny on that part.  "But they're Slytherins!  Slytherins will be Slytherins!  You just have to be cautious around them…don't give them any personal information, don't go into morals," Hermione pointed a finger at Ginny.  "_Defiantly, _do not go into morals, and then they…make good buddies!"

Ginny muttered something under her breath that was inaudible, but Hermione could tell that it was along the lines of some curses and the Slytherins.

Then on Ginny's poor luck it started raining.

_"WHAT!" _Ginny cursed loudly, causing Hermione to look sharply at her with a frown, and glare.  

"Sorry…" Ginny heard herself mutter to Hermione.

_HOW?  Just how can it rain tonight when it's not supposed to rain until three days from now?  Ugh, that's what I get for listening to Lavende's weather forecasts, _Ginny thought miserably.  _My one chance to prove myself, and along the way it rains...Honestly, Merlin, I try to not be jammed into the Weasley box, but stand out!  _

_"_But then once I have a perfect...Plan...Idea, it has to rain big fat icy drops when it's ALL READY FUCKING COLD!!!!!" Ginny said loudly enough so that no one would hear her from deep in the village but loud enough to scare some bats that were hanging in some trees.

_Bats hang in trees?  I thought they lived in caves, _Ginny thought, moving her head to look at the trees.

Hermione was clearing her throat loudly, casting a murderous look at Ginny, her hands balled in fists that rested on her hips, and a thin white line for a mouth.

Ginny laughed nervously, stuffing her freezing hands in her pockets, and looked at her worn shoes briefly.  "Sorry, Hermione.  It's a hard habit to break."

Hermione looked at Ginny with a raised eyebrow, but then smiled softly at her.  "I have to get that annoying brother of yours to quit cursing in front of you.  Merlin knows, you're all ready starting to sound like a sailor!"

Ginny smiled to herself.  Yes, Hermione could probably shape Ron into a better person, at least, without saying the f word or cursing every minute.  As Hermione dated Ron, now for 2 years, she had all ready gotten him to study more, not curse Malfoy whenever he popped his ferret bum into their conversation, stay away from Fred and George's trick toys, (Hermione had snorted when Ron told them of the new trick toys, and scoffed at them, saying, that they were ridiculous.  Ron had smirked at Hermione, and had whispered to her, "You liked the _other _toys Fred and George sent us."  Hermione had blushed, and grumbled something inaudible, and rushed to the library.), using snog sessions.  

Ginny laughed softly to herself, and noticed it had stopped raining.  Now, a star studded black velvety sky with swirling black clouds had parted, revealing the moon.  The cool October moonlight hit Ginny's face directly, cooling her flushed face, and warm body.

Ginny smiled to herself, and sighed.  _I guess my plan will work out, _Ginny thought, and went back to paying attention to everything around her.

Hermione had checked her watch, _"The ever punctual Hermione," _Ginny thought amusingly, and had shrieked to Ginny when it showed it was 11 a'clock.

"We—need—to—hurry," was all Ginny could hear from Hermione, and soon the girls were walking so quickly, and close together that they kept bumping into each other. So, when they met the beginning of the town, Ginny had tripped amazingly with her hair flying and her arms flailing, and fell with a loud THUD on the grass, flat on her face.  A groan escaped Ginny's pained mouth, as she scrambled up from the ground with a stinging pain in her nose and cheekbones. She used her well-practiced silence treatment on Hermione's concerns and worries.

_How did Harry, and Ron, ever manage to survive her though their fifth years?  I all ready want to yell at her to be quiet, and this only because I fell, _Ginny thought to herself.

"I'm all right, Hermione!" Ginny said to her and walked quickly again, with long strides; her head lowered as she wiped her dirty face with the sleeve of her right wrist.  Hermione sighed and sprinted after her.  They went towards one of the buildings by the entrance of Hogsmeade; it was near a large welcome sign.

Ginny saw the building was a cottage. The windows had new glass and flowered curtains.  The building was so small that there was moonlight everywhere around it

Hermione wasn't sure if it was a good idea to be here, now that she looked around herself.  The night was freezing, and Hermione felt like a human icicle.  The wind was harsh and rustled the branches of the trees, making eerie scratchy noises that reminded Hermione of a haunted house in a Muggle horror movie.  It seemed to be as if no one lived there, and the only people there were the two girls.

_That's ridiculous, _Hermione thought, _people live here, and the Slytherins are here...somewhere.  _But as Hermione looked around at the cottages, houses, and buildings that lined the street, the idea seemed idiotic. 

The bushy haired girl looked over at Ginny, thinking that she might be able to convince her to turn back, but stopped when she saw Ginny's determined face, and set jaw.

Hermione sighed, and rubbed her right eye with her hand, feeling frustrated, and defeated by the younger girl that stood by her side.

_Damn you, Ginny, _Hermione thought_, they're only Slytherins.  How can you not know that this is what they do best?_

Hermione decided in the end to stay with Ginny, as she knew well enough that she wouldn't leave until she punished the Slytherin first years.

_That is only if with the rate we're going_, Hermione thought miserably, feeling a shiver slide down her spine.

Hermione joined Ginny on the building's side that was close to the trees, and watched Ginny peer around the corner. Ginny saw nothing.  Ginny turned around to face Hermione's similar doe eyes, and shook her head.  Hermione moved gracefully around Ginny being as close as she could to stay in the shadows, and looked over the wall; looking cautiously for moving shadows, or anything that stirred.  

The bushy haired girl saw nothing either; she looked back at Ginny's face and nodded in the direction of the front building where the sidewalk began.  The two moved stealthily, and flew like lightening into a small alleyway where moonlight poured in, revealing their presence.

 "_Damn it_." Ginny hissed.

"We need to move." Hermione whispered, and moved up against the wall with Ginny mimicking her movement. They looked out again to see nothing except more stores across the street, but then noticed that there were lamps lit around the streets sparingly back farther.

"Remember, Hermione," Ginny said.  "The opening to Hogsmeade from the tunnels will be where one of those Muggle sewer tops."

"You don't need that bit of information to tell they're over there since there's lamps that are lit." Hermione said furtively, and pointed at the lamps down the street with her forearm, close to her upper arm.

Ginny nodded and followed Hermione on the sidewalk, sprinting.  Hermione took charge of being the look out at the front and would peer over the next alleyway, before popping her head out and giving Ginny a signal to move. She did this while Ginny looked out at the rear, looking across the street and behind them for anything.

Ginny looked at the reflection of the display window of a bookstore and saw no activities on the other side of the road opposite of the store.  They maneuvered into another alleyway that had puddles of water and moldy walls.  

Ginny frowned and bit her tongue to stop herself from screaming when she saw where her hand lay, touching a large mass of green goo that stuck to the wall.  Ginny took her hand away almost immediately, and fought the urge to scream; or let out a noise.

Instead, she shoved Hermione slightly out on the sidewalk, and sprinted again, taking their pattern until they reached the end of the sidewalk, and saw where the lit lamps were.  They leaned on the store's wall and looked out at the lamps that were lit.

"What do you think they're doing?" Ginny whispered to Hermione.

Ginny was full of excitement and anxiety.  She was going to prove to the Slytherins what she was made of, and show to them that you don't mess with a Gryffindor.  

_Or a Weasley_, Ginny added thoughtfully at the end.

Ginny felt a nagging feeling inside of her that kept tugging at her flight of joy.  Her stomach was knotting, tightening, twisting, and was being pulled in every direction.  _I can't fail_, Ginny thought stubbornly.

Hermione wrinkled her forehead.  "I don't hear noises or anything…there's not a shadow over there in the pools of light."

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows.  "Let's go."

They moved out quickly, looking briefly around them, and sprinted to the stores with the lamps lit that gave lighting to the street.

"Hermione, you take the other side all right?" Ginny asked, pointing at the opposite side.

"Ginny, no," Hermione stated, grabbing Ginny's wrist and tugged on the sleeve of her robe as she tried to pull away, "We're not splitting up."

Ginny sighed stubbornly.  "The sooner we split, the sooner we can find the slimy gits, and nail them."

Hermione shook her head feeling frustrated, and with one last look of "Come on, let's turn back," at the other girl, she crouched close to the ground, and sprinted over to the other side, watching Ginny move forward up the street.

Hermione was crouching in front of an old looking building, and was covered by the shadows of the tall bushes of dying wild flowers by the door.

"If the Slytherins capture me," Hermione bit her lip, rubbed her forehead with a shaky hand, and sighed, "Please let it not be my virginity or any sexual amusement at my expense."

Hermione felt her body shaking from the cold freezing air of the October Friday night, and the anticipation that was thick in the air around the large Wizarding village.  Her heart was beating at a fast rate, going THUMP THUMP THUMP like she had ran a mile. 

"I should feel horrible," Hermione said feeling a slight pang of guilt in her stomach that lasted only a small second.  "I should be in my Head Girl room, in my warm four poster bed that's in the _castle_, not in front of an old building in Hogsmeade at night."

But though Hermione knew she should feel guilty for wandering in the town late at night, she couldn't help but smile in spite of everything.  "It isn't like all those adventures with Harry, and Ron, didn't break any rules either."

Hermione felt better as she concluded all her thoughts, and moved out along the cobblestone path.  She was covered by the shadows of the tall twisting old trees that divided the road and the sidewalk, leaving the road that was for Muggle cars, for any wizards that drove them. 

She passed the Three Broomsticks, and the Hogs Head as she neared the middle of the town where all the streets became more popular for the students of Hogwarts, and where they were newer.

Ginny was crouching as she sprinted along the path when she saw lights by the old boarded up house, the Shrieking Shack.

_Of course!  The Shrieking Shack!  Why didn't I think of that?  Anything that's haunted and frightens the Hogwarts ghosts will catch their attention,_ Ginny thought.

Ginny crouched as she sprinted softly on the cobblestone path surrounded by monster size weeds that were half the size of her.  Ginny neared the iron black fence, and saw that it was opened swinging in the cold gusts of wind.

Ginny entered the yard, and walked up the steps to the house, and saw that the windows were boarded up. She went around the house looking for any windows that weren't covered, but found none, so ended up at the front door.  

Ginny bit her lip, and furrowed her eyebrows, causing wrinkles to form on her forehead.

_Well, _she thought, w_hat's the worse that can happen?_

With that one thought, Ginny opened the door to the house; the door causing a loud groan as it opened to, and stepped inside the pitch-black house.

She was only a few feet inside the house when the door slammed shut.

Ginny muffled her scream, feeling her chest rise and fall with her heart beating quickly. She lit her wand to guide her way, and continued walking.

_You'd think that there would be a light somewhere in this house, _Ginny thought.  _Or maybe the Slytherins did it on purpose..._

Ginny entered the vast living room cautiously; slowly creeping on the wooden floor, and shining her wand on everything.  The room was decorated with cobwebs, dust, and dirt, like the rest of the house.  The air felt heavy and thick so Ginny felt disorientated.

She moved to the stairways, and went up every step slowly to not cause any noise.  Ginny passed every step until she reached the last one and was on the second floor.  She walked gracefully down one end of the hallway until she felt something strong and large grab her, and was lifted high in the air in the thing's embrace.

Ginny screamed like a banshee; her yells, shrieks, and screams vibrated off the walls, echoing throughout the house, escaping through the wood so it left a small preview of the screams inside.

Every movement she did she made it fly with strength, but there was no success in hitting the target, and the result was the same every time.  Ginny continued to scream, kick, punch, and bite at whatever was near her face.

"Good job Goyle," a voice drawled from in front of them.

Ginny was startled, and turned her head swiftly to see light coming from the owner's wand.  She was able to see the owner of the wand in front of her.  "Malfoy?"

But the person in front of her didn't look like Malfoy; he had black hair, bright blue eyes, and was shorter than Malfoy.  He was a Hogwarts student, Ginny noticed, from his black robes, and the Slytherin crest on his left breast.  He stood in front of her with a smirk that rivaled Draco's.

"No," the older Slytherin student replied.  "But I think he'll be coming soon."

Again, Ginny looked suspiciously at the young man in front of her.  Ginny had a feeling that there was a conspiracy going on...

"What's going on?" Ginny demanded.

_Oh how can I be such an idiot!  I just stepped inside the house, and not a second later I'm captured, _Ginny thought miserably.  _All those lessons from Fred and George, just to be wasted._

Ginny felt irritated as she remembered she had had to pay Fred and George with all of her candy, that she would get for Halloween from home.  _Those lessons were worth dung, _Ginny thought bitterly.

"Having some Slytherin fun, what else?"  The other teenager said, stretching his arms behind his back.  The Slytherin looked bored.  He was finding different things he could do like looking at his nails and cuticles, stretching, yawning, and more.

_Poor him, _Ginny thought.  _He has Goyle as his only fellow Slytherin for company.___

"Fun in your terms are different from a Gryffindor like me," Ginny responded, pushing Goyle's chest away from herself with no success, then crossed her arms against her chest.

"Tell Smokey the Bear to let go of me, too," Ginny said, then turned her head to glare at Goyle.

"You're the Weasley girl aren't you?" The dark haired teenager asked, though it sounded more like a statement than a question, and ignored her last response, then crossed his arms with a large smirk that was very similar to Draco's.

_Are they related?_  Ginny remembered all pure bloods in Slytherin, and even Ravenclaw, all except her own family in Gryffindor, were related to each other closely through someone. __

"I'll answer that once you have the *Sasquatch let go of me," Ginny said, and turned her face around to glare at him.

The teenager raised an eyebrow, and chuckled softly to himself.  He walked up to Ginny, and Goyle.  "Let go of her, Goyle.  Get the rest of the Slytherins while you're at it."

Goyle instantly dropped Ginny on the floor with a loud crash, causing Ginny to be in pain.

"Yeah, drop me why don't you?" Ginny spat, getting up on her feet, and looked murderously at the young man.

The teenager in front of her chuckled again, crossed his arms, and sniggered.  "You requested that you be released."

Goyle stood dumbly by the last step of the staircase where they had been earlier, looking like a tree or a troll that was tall, and imposing, but lacked the intelligence to move or do anything pretty much, and looked at Blaise with wide eyes.

"Goyle, go get the rest of the Slytherins." The teenager repeated again, looking at Goyle with narrowed eyes.

Goyle looked at the other Slytherin, still looking stupid with no clue on his face of what the other teenage boy was saying.

Ginny felt sorry for Goyle suddenly.  _WHAT?  He's in Slytherin!  How can you pity the bloke?  _Ginny still couldn't help but feel sorry.  _He's disabled or something, wasn't it retarded that they call it? _Ginny thought.  _He's stupid because he's probably sick._

"Goyle," Blaise said slowly.  "I—want—you—to—go—down—_those—stairs," _Blaise pointed in the direction of them, and then resumed.  "And—get—some—of—the—Slytherins—around—there."

Goyle nodded dumbly, looked over at Ginny, then walked down the stairs making a vibrating thump every time that shook the paintings of sleeping wizards on the walls.

_"Merlin!"_ An old witch with a sleeping cap on, and an old sixteenth styled nightgown shrieked.  "I have a _half-giant _in my house!"

The other portraits by the old witch, nodded, and murmured their agreements.  They had all turned their faces to look at Ginny, and some were frowning at her while others were sneering or glaring at her.

"In my day!" An old wizard that resembled Crouch began, "We didn't have all these dimwitted half-bloods in the school.  It was all pure-blood!"

"Yes I remember those days…"

"Ahhhh…I remember…"

Sighs, and more murmurs echoed throughout the two pitch-black endless hallways.

"Blaise, dear." One young witch in her thirties, with black glossy, in a portrait started,  "Have you tried talking to this headmaster, eh, what was it?  Dumbledore?"

"All of the old wizarding families in Slytherin tried, Grandmother," Blaise muttered, and rubbed his eyes with his right hand.

The witch started muttering curses about Dumbledore that made Ginny blush, and then become angry.  _Dumbledore is not dum-as-a-door!  He's not a dirty old arse bat, _Ginny thought angrily, fighting the urge to rip the portrait off the wall, and grab something to stab at it with.  _Horrible, rude, sick, twisted portraits!_

When Goyle's footsteps had stopped, Ginny asked what had been on her mind since she had seen the teenager.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked, looking annoyed.

"I'm Blaise Zabini, at your service."  Blaise gave a mocking bow, then straightened up to his tall stature, and smirked at Ginny.  "That was my grandmother, by the way."

"What's your grandmother doing in here?" Ginny hissed in shock.  "This house has been empty for years!"

"Wrong."  Blaise's smirk grew.  "Slytherins from Hogwarts come down here whenever they want to, and is like a second home to us all…all us pure-bloods anyway."

"What do you want with me?" Ginny spat.

"Nothing, but I'm sure a fellow Slytherin will have some intentions for you."

Ginny only glared, and pursed her lips in a frown.  "What will they do to me?"

Blaise chuckled, and shrugged.  "Whatever the other Slytherins and I agree on."

"Which might be…"

Blaise shrugged, and smirked.  "I can't tell you that much whether they'll," Blaise grinned evilly at her.  "Ah, how should I say it?  I'll just say use your "assets," unless you take off your black robe."

"Are you insane!"  Ginny replied angrily.

"There's nothing underneath that robe of yours that you have to worry about me seeing."

Ginny reluctantly took off her black cloak, even if her uniform was all right.  She might've preferred a Ravenclaw emblem on her left breast than a Gryffindor though…

Ginny walked a few feet away, and lied the cloak on the ground.  She looked up then as she rose, and looked at Blaise for his comments.

Blaise looked at her from her ankles where, Ginny blushed, her gray, used to be white socks when they belonged to Ron, to her legs, where Ginny blushed even deeper, since she never shaved her legs, and underarms, since her mum forbid to. No one looked at her legs, anyways, and her large second hand cloak hid most of her body, including her legs.

Blaise smirked, and leaned against the wall papered wall behind him, holding his lit wand.  "Hairy legs?" Blaise sniggered.  "Have you heard of hygiene, Weasley?"

Ginny blushed, and felt like an idiot.  She had thought it would be all right a second ago, and now she felt horrified.  He hadn't even moved up _there, _where she knew she'd die.

But Ginny still felt curious of a teenage guy's opinion of her.  She was always told that she was beautiful by her mum and dad.  When her brothers weren't teasing her about her looks, they actually told her she was pretty, too.  But family didn't count.

Blaise tilted his head, still leaning against the wall behind him, his lit wand filling the pitch-black hall with luminous light, and studied her legs now, like he was a hungry man that hadn't had food for four days.  "They are nice legs, though they really need to be shaved, before you turn into a red head caveman."

Ginny bit her lip, knowing his gaze would travel up her body, and he'd crack a sarcastic comment about her.  Ginny hoped it would just be a "soft" let down, but knowing that he was a Slytherin, she was gathering all of her Gryffindor courage for the hurtful comment.

His eyes were now at her thighs, like he could see how big they were.  "I can safely say, you're legs are not like chicken drumsticks, Weasley."

Ginny knew her thighs were fine; after running a mile everyday at the crack of dawn on the Quidditch field for trying out for the sport, they had to be fine.  But Ginny was worried about her hips.  Though they were good for bearing children, they were big. 

Blaise looked at her hips, then waist.  "You have a short torso.  Meaning, your hips are big, and there's just a small curve then you hit the breasts."

"You haven't even looked up at my shoulders or anywhere near it." Ginny said, amazed at how well he knew a girl's body…or the different types of girl's bodies.

Blaise smirked.  "As a Slytherin, you should all ready know that I've seen enough female bodies to tell what is good or bad."  Blaise stopped, looking at the ceiling like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.  "I also hear they're complaints unfortunately, too." He added as an afterthought, and his smirk grew wider.

Ginny laughed in spite of everything, but then stopped, when she remembered who this was.  Ginny frowned, and narrowed her eyes.  "There comes a price for doing many girls.  You deserve whatever you get."

Blaise was still looking up at the ceiling, then lowered his blue eyes to look at hers.  "Then I've had a lot of "deserving" from them, and in a good way, too."

"Ugh, Merlin, you're sick." Ginny said, and frowned more.  "You have to take something in a bad way every time."

Blaise shrugged.  "Your breasts are average sized."

Ginny blushed, widening her eyes with surprise, and stammered, beating herself mentally for stuttering.  "I thought m-medium sized c-chests were a-average."

"No, small are actually." Blaise said, and yawned.

"Oh." Ginny didn't know what else to say.

"Now, I doubt they'd rape you, for the fun of it, since you're no "fancy," as they call the girl they usually drag into on the weekends from Beaxubatons-,"

Ginny's mouth dropped open.  "You have," Ginny gasped.  "You know, cheap women, come into Hogwarts?"

Blaise smirked.  "No.  Interesting enough, they only have alarms for that inside the Slytherin dungeons.  No doubt, they don't trust us, Dumbledore."

"Then where does, "Fancy" go?" Ginny asked, astounded that the Slytherin's actually did that.

_I thought they slept with each other!  How do the girls get so experienced then?  Oh my, _Ginny thought, gasping.  _Do they...AK!  _Ginny shook her head, shivering a little from the disgusting thought.  _Thank you, Merlin, for placing me in Gryffindor._

"But Fancy, and the others rent a room in the Hogs Head.  It's cleaned, and well kept.  Slytherin colors everywhere, and everything is first class furntiture, and etc." Blaise said, with a ghost of the smile on his face.

"How old is, Fancy?" Ginny asked.

"Uhh…I don't know.  We're usually," Blaise coughed slyly.  Ginny could see a mischievous glint in his bright eyes.  "Too busy to find out." 

"Never mind."  Ginny said, raising her hands.

This was too much for her.  True…She wasn't exactly innocent.  She had heard enough from her brothers, so that if she were to repeat to her mother what she head heard, he mother would blush a deep, deep red, redder than her hair, and would storm up to the boy's room to beat them with a bludger's bat.  But "fancy," could stay out of Ginny's thoughts.

"But."  Blaise started, "You're not going to get into that business in the Slytherin house being put up there by blackmail or bribe, etc. because in all honesty, the only real good thing about your body would be your legs.  Something the Slytherins, and me, if you really want to know, don't go for.  Maybe the Gryffindor boys that like girls in sunflower dresses would be better, since you have the legs for it.  'Course Malfoy can think of something worse for you to do, or to do to you…" Blaise grinned evilly at her.

Ginny pursed her lips.  "Never mind.  I got the picture.  What are you doing here?"

"Ah," Blaise smiled making a cold shiver run down her spine.

_When have I ever seen a Slytherin smile, _Ginny thought, _or be happy?_

"In the definitions of English, we're just having some…fun."  Blaise grinned, the darkness around them contorting his face to look eerie. "Some of my fellow Slytherins are doing their own business, which I wont get into.  Merlin knows what _they're _up to."

"What about the pranks?" Ginny asked, and frowned.

"We're not doing any pranks this year.  They seem too childish now." Blaise said, and crossed his arms.

Ginny noticed something in Blaise's black robe that was sticking out—something that looked like _her_ wand.

_My wand?  But I have it!  I had it in my hand when I got here…_Ginny gasped.

"MY WAND!!!" Ginny shrieked.  "YOU HAVE MY WAND!" 

Blaise burst out in a loud burst of laughs making the portraits in the hall to turn their heads sharply to him, glaring, and narrowing their eyes at him.  "You just noticed that?  I've had your wand," Blaise grabbed her heirloom wand, that had belonged to her great-great-great grandmother that she was named after, Virginia Evelyn Weasley, and played with it in his long fingers, taunting her.  "For about ten minutes."

"Give it to me!" Ginny yelled, and took long strides towards him.

Blaise smirked, and pocketed the wand.  His eyes never left Ginny's as he did so.  "Sorry, but I better hang onto this."

"Give me my wand!" Ginny threatened again.

"Sorry."  Blaise said, and laughed.

"You give me back my wand, you Slytherin arsed bastard!"  Ginny yelled at him.

Blaise smirked.  "If you want your wand," Blaise said, taunting her, and held the wand in the palm of his right hand.  "Come and take it."

Ginny let out a battle cry, and like a bull, rushed to him, and jumped on Blaise, bringing him down on his side.  Blaise let out a loud groan of pain, but grabbed Ginny, and rolled on her.  Ginny punched him, and tried to grab the wand from his tight fist, but Blaise wouldn't let go.  With one hand, he covered his bleeding nose, and with the other, he held Ginny's wand tightly.

_His wand, _Ginny thought quickly.

Ginny was about to stick her hand in his robe pockets to get it, but he had put all his weight on her, and now covered all of her body with his.  "Let—go—of—me!" Ginny hissed.

Blaise laughed cruelly.  "They don't lie about the Weasley temper."

"Let go of me!"  Ginny growled.

Blaise just smirked, raised his eyebrow, and rolled his eyes to the right side, indicating she did the same.  But Ginny didn't need to because she the drawling voice from the top of Blaise.  "Blaise…Didn't we have a bet on you…one that forbid you to "touch" or "handle" a girl?"

 "Give me my wand!"  Ginny hissed quickly, beneath Blaise.

Draco sniggered.  Ginny heard some whispering from other people, _"Slytherins, no doubt,"_ Ginny thought, and Draco's voice conversing with them.  Ginny heard some mentioning of her name along with a horrible calling of a cheap woman.

Draco, suddenly, showed his face to Ginny, and Blaise.  He was squatting by Ginny's neck, so she could see his face clearly, though it seemed far away to her.  "Oh it's a Weasley, Millicent.  You don't have to pull Blaise off her; let the Weasley girl suffer."

The other Slytherin's laughed at Draco's comment.

Ginny struggled underneath Blaise's dead weight.  "LET ME GO!!!"  Ginny shouted.

"Blaise, get off the girl, I have a good idea what we should do with her."  Draco said lazily.  "Take your time though, a few bruises would be quite good for the incompetant brat she is."

Blaise smirked, and for every movement, though it was exaggerated, hurt Ginny, since he would put his weight here or there, as he rolled off her.

"Good idea."  Malfoy congratulated Blaise.

Blaise was now up on his feet, looking smug at Ginny.  He leaned in Draco's face, talking in hushed voices.  Now it was Draco's turn to grin evilly, and then look smug.  Draco nodded his head in agreement of some sort. 

_No doubt of my welfare.  OH MERLIN!  I'm in the hands of SLYTHERINS! _Ginny thought desperately.

"Get up!"  Draco said suddenly, popping his head out of the conversation, then resumed to talking to Blaise.

Ginny got up meekly, and couldn't see the other Slytherins in the room, since Draco, and Blaise were standing in her way.

Blaise nodded, and looked up at the Slytherins behind him.  Ginny saw him giving them an odd knowing look, with an even stranger glint in his eyes.  Ginny looked at Malfoy, and saw he hadn't noticed Blaise's face.

_What in the world?  What's going on?  Malfoy must see-,_

Millicent had grabbed her, and was dragging her down the stairs now against Draco's shouts that were soon smothered.

_"HEEEEEEEL-,"_

But Ginny was silenced, because at that second, she had been suddenly crammed into a barely fitting old woven sack, from the old days.  Ginny felt suffocated by the warm air, and the scratchy material of the bag rubbed against her bare arms, face, and legs, leaving them sore after a few minutes of being in there.  Ginny felt her heart beating with her painful throbbing head, and felt like she'd croak any minute if she didn't get out of there.

Then she was dumped on the ground, still in the bag, but was released soon after by her captor, Millicent Bullstrode.  Ginny's eyes focused to the dimly lit room, and saw that she was sitting on an old Persian rug in the back of a room by a French styled window that reached the ceiling from the floor.

The large girl, Millicent Bullstrode, didn't say anything but turned away, and walked away in loud thuds for footsteps that were similar to Goyle's.  The door closed with a dull thud, leaving Ginny all alone in the room.  But as Ginny looked up at the four-poster bed with its hangings pulled away, it revealed a glaring silver haired Slytherin…

* * *

*Sasquatch is Big Foot.  You probably don't know what Big Foot is if you're British or maybe if you live on the east coast of the States…but anyways; he's like this big guerilla or primate.  Defiantly not something you want to encounter when you're camping in the Pacific Northwest where I live, or in Asia, like in Tibet, I think it was?

A/N:  This was supposed to be a one shot, but as you see, it was getting too long so I'll be adding another chapter as long as this one, and hopefully, it'll be done at the end of it.

I also wanted to say thanks to my awesome betas: Amy, Jasmine, Jennifer, and Natalie (I bugged lots of people, so if I missed you, and you beta-ed for me tell me, and I'll change it!).

**P.L.E.A.S.E… **

**L.E.A.V.E… **

**A...**

**R.E.V.I.E.W…**


	2. Fangs, and New Found Sexuality

**DISCLAIMER:  **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.****

**Trapped: 24 Hours With The Serpent**

**By: **Crystal Megan****

**Rating: **R****

**Genres: **Romance/Action/Adventure/Comedy****

**SUMMARY:**  Ginny was supposed to corner the Slytherin pranksters in Hogsmeade and show what a real prefect is made of, but it seems our infamous Slytherins have other plans involving 24 hours, the Shrieking Shack, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, a bet, and other stuff…

**A/N:** ::sighs:: I'm really sorry for the long wait, and I'm thinking now that I'm becoming like Rowling with how long it takes to make the new chapter, lol.  But no worries, the most the next chapter can take is like a month, and a half.  Not two years, lol.  There's personal A/N at the bottom to everyone that reviewed.   

* * *

Chapter 2: Fangs, and New Found Sexuality

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked, locking her arms to support her weight, with one leg bent, the other laying on the ground straight. Ginny felt disorientated from the suffocating bag, and strained her eyes a bit to see the concealed young man that hid his head now behind the safety of the long emerald drapes of the bed.

"Same as you," Draco said lazily. "For the enjoyment, and pleasure of my fellow Slytherins to see whether you or I murder the other first. Think of it as an arena, Weasley," Draco said this as he pulled back the long drape away, showing his face, and upper body that Ginny wasn't able to see a second before, "with two big wrestling men, with an obnoxious, and loud crowd. There are bets placed on the men, like us, and then the game begins, and all hell breaks loose. In other words that your narrow mind might understand, we're being played."

Ginny had an urge to deck Draco for his comment about her mind, but it was probably how he viewed every Gryffindor. But Ginny decided if all hell broke loose, it wouldn't be from her, a Gryffindor. The Slytherins could have that over their heads, along with their all ready tainted reputation.

"How did you get here before me?" Ginny asked.

"I've been here all night, Weasley. They used a Polyjuice Potion to fool you."

Ginny looked at Malfoy, who had stretched out his long legs, and his also, long arms (but not as long as his legs) behind his silver-haired head, causing Ginny to notice he was like Ron; tall, lanky, and broad shouldered. Draco looked lazily at the flushed sixteen-year-old girl that glared back at him, and lied on the expensive emerald duvet, silver sheets, and black pillows on the bed.

"Well, even if I was fooled there for a second, I'm still a Gryffindor, and Gryffindors aren't played with," Ginny replied proudly, raising her softly rounded chin at Draco.

Draco changed his position on the bed gracefully, earning Ginny's memorisation, then turned so he was on his stomach, and inched slowly, and gracefully, on the duvet to where Ginny's head could be seen over the short bed. Her fiery tresses shone brightly in the light from the French windows that rose from the floor to the ceiling, and then he came to her face, only two feet away.

Ginny watched Draco delicately placed his hand on her knee, where the ending of her black skirt of her Hogwarts uniform rested, pulling the material of the black skirt upwards, revealing her milky white skin, showing its vulnerability. Ginny gasped at Draco's cold hand, reminding her of the freezing temperature in the room, and house, with the windows opened.  Ginny heard a voice in her head warning her to stop this, to make it end, it was wrong, it needed to stop, but there was an unfamiliar fogginess in Ginny's head, that wrapped it's self around her conscious mind, leaving her without her judgment, and morals.

Draco's eyes had never left Ginny's, and continued to watch her face as his hand moved slowly to rest on the middle of her thigh, causing Ginny to feel dazed, and uncomfortable. Ginny could feel the coldness of Draco's hand seeping into her warm skin, and the icy stare from his silvery gray eyes that searched her face to uncover everything about her. Ginny shut her eyes from having to look into Draco's searching ones, feeling his hand travel higher, then hearing the small little squeak from the bed as Draco leaned in towards her, now only an inch away from her small ear.

Ginny felt Draco's cold hand on her cheek, moving slowly so the iciness seeped into her face, along with the coldness on her thigh, to her ear, where he brought his face closer. Hearing Draco's silky voice startled her, no matter how gentle, and soft it was, and it still kept its sweet malice in, waking her up so her eyes flew open, and tried to trace back to what he had said.

"I'm already playing with you," Draco whispered.

"You're not getting anywhere with me, Malfoy," Ginny replied angrily.  "We may be stuck here in this room for a while, but there is _no _way you're getting into my knickers."

"Don't you mean skirt, Weasley?" Draco asked, and looked at Ginny lazily.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ginny said.

Ginny glared at Draco feeling a little defenceless, and hopeless. Whatever came she couldn't really defend herself. Her wand was gone; there would be no way to stupefy him or use the Petrificus Totalus spell, or any other sort of magic. She wasn't a very good fighter; she'd be able to land a blow, (taught by Ron who had given a lecture, just as bad as the 'Bird and Bees,' on date rape, or more of how to punch-in-the-face-date was what Ron had gone over), but what came after? Draco had also said the Slytherins were enjoying this like a sport, or wrestling arena as he had said. So who would help her? Who would save her? Maybe Harry? But what if Hermione was able to get to Hogwarts, and tell the boys?

"HERMIONE!" Ginny shrieked enthusiastically.

Draco looked bewildered, and snatched his hand away from Ginny, as if she was fire or a flame, and would burn him, and he was a little boy messing with it, and soon grew wise of the harm it could bring. And that's how Ginny felt. Once Hermione saved her from the Slytherins, everything would be all right, except for the Slytherin Prefects, and their fellow house members, because they would be caught in their act. Ginny could all ready imagine Hermione here. She might even bring Harry, and Ron, instead of just coming straight here! Yes, she would go back to the castle to the Gryffindor Common room when she didn't see Ginny anywhere, run to the boys dormitory as softly as she could, wake Harry, and Ron, come back to Hogsmeade, and they'd look everywhere until they found the Shrieking Shack, where she was imprisoned by their enemy house. Harry, and the sidekicks would win again!

"What?" Draco asked sharply, and climbed off the bed quickly, ignoring the silver strands that were falling into his face, to kneel in front of the red headed girl. "What about Granger?"

Ginny grabbed Draco's shoulders, and shook them gruffly, shrieking with excitement. "She'll save us! She'll save us! She'll come-,"

Draco grabbed the energetic red head before she ended up breaking a bone of his, or something else.  "Weasley," Draco spoke, sneering at the excited girl who was still shrieking with happiness at her though of Hermione coming. "Weasley! Weasley! WEASLEY!" Draco shouted at the end.

"What?" Ginny said angrily, but her face only showed surprise.

Draco loosened his tight grip on Ginny's shoulders, but then later let go of her to run his right hand through his hair to fix the silky silver strands that had fallen in his face. Draco shook his head slightly after fixing his hair, and then grimaced. "Weasley, never touch me," Draco raised his voice after that to his superior voice of his he had been taught to use.  "Especially when you're excited like just now."

Ginny glared at Draco, and pursed her lips, making a thin pink and white line. Draco smirked at the angry girl, and then his face turned into confusion when she saw her blushing badly, and was looking down, and clearing her throat. Now it was Draco's turn to feel stupid, because at that second, he realized he was on top of her so her arms had to be locked to be sitting up, or else she'd be lying on the floor with him on top. Draco, unknowingly, had pushed her back when he grabbed her to stop shaking him. Draco smirked again, though he felt different from what he was showing the girl.

Suddenly, Ginny slapped him hard, and he heard something along the lines of "you," "bastard," "son-of-a-bitch," and even more curse words, that he had little doubt, had been heard from Ron, and her other older nine brothers, or whatever number it was. Her mother obviously didn't know of birth control spells, or even Muggle contraptions, which was odd since they loved Muggles so much, and their little odd electricity things, that she could have used instead of making her family population of China.

Draco quickly realized his hand had been lying on her lower back that was very close to her bum when she had started to blush.  To Draco's frustration, he felt like he was choking on something in his throat that was large, and slimy.

When he looked around, he saw Ginny about five feet away from himself, laughing hard, rolling on the floor, and clutching her ribcage, like it was painful.

Draco felt something coming out from his throat, and moaned from a sharp sudden pain in his abdomen.  Whatever was coming from his throat was making him gag, and he could taste slime and dirt.  Draco puked after that realization, seeing an empty old iron bucket, and with it came a flobberworm, that was alive!

Draco hollered, but was soon silenced because he started to retch more flobberworms that were wiggling around his mouth, and more were coming!  He could hear Ginny's laughs still going strong. She struggled to speak through the giggles, "You scream like a girl," and Draco had an urge to deck her, regardless of the Malfoy family code, stating in rule 1, 967: 'No male in the Malfoy family tree, or in relations, shall ever hit a lady, unless a) they're attacked severely with no other method, or, b) it is Aunt Elizabeth III, and she is spying on you in the bathroom again, then you're in all your rights of getting her to go into another Malfoy-caused trip to St. Mungo's.'

"UUUUUUGH!" Draco hollered again.

"Well, I didn't do it, Malfoy.  I don't have my wand with me," Ginny retorted angrily.

Ginny's voice seemed far away to Draco, who was huddled over the iron bucket, retching flobberworms that were alive in the old bucket, writhing around, looking like they were a living peach coloured carpet.

"No, it was I."

"But you just said it _wasn't_ you, Weasley," Draco said bitterly as possible, and quickly, so he would not puke any flobberworms on the floor. He turned back to the bucket, and retched again.

"But it wasn't me, Malfoy," Ginny said.

Ginny's voice sounded odd to Draco's ears. The first voice had seemed more masculine, and powerful, a man's voice. Ginny had a soft, and gentle voice, like a wind chime that would sing a high note gently when the wind stirred it. 

_Then that means, _Draco thought, and turned around quickly to see someone in a black cloak, maybe a Hogwart's cloak, pointing his long polished wand in Draco's face. 

* * *

"I…will…never…listen…to…another…Weasley…again!" Hermione puffed as she pushed away the swinging branches that kept hitting her, and scratching her face, leaving long, thin, angry red lines of evidence of her torment. Her thick Hogwarts cloak had held strong during her ordeal in the forest or patch of woods, as it had seemed to Hermione, but unfortunately, she hadn't been able to cover her legs and uniform, because the branches and bushes had started to _attack_ her, like the Whomping Willow. So Hermione hadn't had the time, and was struggling under the powerful brute hits that hit her legs, leaving would-be bruises, tearing her skirt, dirtying her white blouse, and bruising her chest, causing her to almost cry, but she bit her tongue from wailing, and kept moving to get out of the angry plants way.

Hermione had been in Hogsmeade originally, sprinting down the streets, looking in the cottages, and store windows, but then she had heard some noises in the 'patch of woods', and had thought that the Slytherins were there, hidden in the shadows, thinking up cunning plans, and sinister plots. Instead, it had been a chipmunk, frustrating Hermione even more.

_A rather large one, _Hermione thought, _I think the Hogsmeade residents are having too big a party of breadcrumbs, and food scraps with those little things. _

Hermione now left the angry patch of plants, and seemed to be in the 'normal' patch now. The plants here seemed regular, well, as regular as they could be in Hogsmeade, a Wizarding village. These, at least, weren't murderous. Hermione let out a sigh of relief, and grimaced from the pain from the punches that had landed all over her fragile skin, and saw drops of blood twinkling in the moonlight on her knees, and legs. Hermione looked around in her uniform pockets, and then her cloak's pockets for her wand, but then shrieked at the remembrance of it falling at first when she realized the plants were dangerous, and was trapped.

The bushy haired girl sighed sadly, feeling the loss of her wand heavily, since now, she had no ways of defending herself, or cleaning her horrible scratches, bruises, and cuts, and was feeling another thing she had never felt before until now, where she was standing in a small little trail like path, small droplets of blood rolling slowly down her legs, and looking like a frightful sight: stupidity.

_Stop it_, Hermione ordered herself sharply, _you're not going to get anywhere thinking like this.  You have to make it.  What will Ginny do once she finds that you're gone, and no one can find you?_

Hermione found herself comforted, and bravely ventured forward to look for another way out of the woods before anything murderous like the other plants showed up, and calmed herself down as quickly as she could.  More regular plants were in sight, as she walked down the trail, she noticed the trees were becoming thinner. There was more light now for Hermione to manoeuvre easily in the woods.  

Hermione kept walking, wrapping her cloak tightly around herself to keep herself warm, and thought sadly of Ginny.  If her cloak right now couldn't keep herself very warm, then Ginny must be feeling like she was trapped underneath the snow that covered the ice over a frozen lake.

Hermione now entered a clearing the size of the Gryffindor girl's dormitories, and looked cautiously around, only seeing an unnaturally-coloured green grass, and a few animals that were like squirrels running up the large, and thin trees, and their weak looking branches, towering over her.  Hermione grew uncomfortable under the squirrels large and brown eyes, looking somehow pleadingly at her like they were silently warning her of something. They were in a defensive position, looking alert, and having a sort of morbid fascination with the girl. 

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in deep thought, and licked her lips, then biting them, while thinking what was wrong with the squirrels.

Then there was a sort of _whoosh _sound, like a cloak being pulled tightly through the air, causing odd sounds, and Hermione stumbled, but caught her balance, and looked around the clearing frantically for the odd thing that had made the noise, then looked behind herself, and saw nothing.

Hermione felt her heart pounding frantically, and felt so alert, and scared. She felt like she was going to die from her paranoia, and trembling.  Whenever Harry was in trouble, and Ron, and herself, were there with him to help him, she had had Ron, and Harry to help her in case something happened, (which usually happened), and she helped them as best as she could in return, like a true friend. But now she was all alone, in some woods near Hogsmeade, and didn't have her wand for protection.  She knew now the true meaning of being defenceless. 

Hermione suddenly felt herself being grabbed, then in another's tight embrace like she was being held hostage, and in return, she screamed like a banshee, hearing her loud screams echo through out the dark woods, and into the cold night air.  Hermione felt her hope travel with the screams of someone hearing, and prayed silently they were heard before it was too late.

* * *

"Who are you?" Draco said angrily, feeling another sharp pain in his abdomen.

_This night keeps getting better, and better, _Draco thought sarcastically, _let's bring out the cake in celebration while we're at it, and then we can get Fancy, and some of her friends over.  And then, while we're still at it, lets just get some American girls over here-, _

"It's me of course, you idiot."

"Wha-," Draco started to say, feeling more confused than he had ever felt in his life-, 

_No, wait, _Draco thought, _there was that one time, the first time, Fancy spent the night with me, and I didn't understand her French accent, and then she started to screech at me because I didn't do the passion propeller position, and I wanted to do the electric slide one instead.  Now that I think of it, I should leave a little helpful book if I ever have a son, filled with oh, Slytherin etiquette… _

Ginny was laughing along with the hooded figure, and then Draco realized he had said all that out loud.  "Oh Merlin."

"No, it wasn't… oh Merlin… that one time, not from what I was hearing, and believe me, _everyone_ was hearing you in Hogs Head, the only person that didn't hear you was this one deaf cook.  Apparently, _someone_ forgot to do a few charms for everyone's sanity that didn't need or want an erotic like song that was going up in that large room."

"_Blaise_?" Draco yelled. "I thought you were leaving the Weasley thing and me together in this horrid room while you and the other Slytherin 'spectators' could have some amusement over who'd go homicidal or murderous first, and _other _things." 

"Now you recognize me, and no, I don't think all us Slytherins are in the _mood_ for another of your episodes with a girl that usually ends up like it did with Fancy," Blaise replied sarcastically.

"The hood was such a giveaway!" Draco replied with even more sarcasm.  "It was oh-so Blaise Zabini style!  It's your signature!  It's your life!  You're never without looking like the Dark Lord's followers, or a Dementor, or as I call it, the creepy-guy-that-sleeps-next-to-your-bed-in-the-Slytherin-boys-dormitories-boy-look!  How trend setting of you, and what is _wrong _with how I do my 'business' with other girls?"

"You mean se-,"

"Hey, mate," Draco said in a hiss, "You don't say that word in front of a wittle Gryffindor.  Especially, the Virgin Mary-like girls like this one. Course she'll have the population of China like her mother one day in her ugly shack-like house, and then there'll be the Asian population all together in the Weasley family."

Blaise, and Draco laughed at Ginny's expense, causing Ginny to burst into a rage of red haired anger.

"I _heard _that!" Ginny yelled, standing up to her full height to face Blaise, and then looked over at the smirking face of Draco's, and glared.

"Yes, we heard you, too," Draco said calmly, and then his face turned purple because he had to go back to the bucket.

"And we can _all _hear you, Mr. Draco Malfoy," Ginny replied viciously in turn, hearing the large spats, and clunks of the flobberworms in the old iron bucket.

Blaise laughed quietly to himself, and saw Draco turn around to face him. "What's the spell for?"

Blaise smirked, and lowered his hood so his face could be seen in the pale moonlight. "Remember the bet that involved you, or me, not 'handling' any girl, and you wouldn't handle even Fancy?"

"But Draco said that was just _you _up in the hallway or whatever it was," Ginny said, then bit her tongue from remembering she called Draco by his first name, and felt nervous, and strange.  She felt her stomach tied in knots, feeling like she would be punished, because if she were at the Burrow, she would surely be taken to St. Mungo's, again after the Riddle Event, and everyone would be told that she was losing her marbles.

Draco looked at the girl right after she said his name, filled with equal shock from having his name be said by the girl, an all Gryffindor girl, that detested him, and his family. "What did you say, Weasley?"

"Regrettably, your first name, Malfoy."

"Moving on," Blaise said impatiently.

Draco snapped out of the thought over the Weasley saying his name. "Take it off, will you? I'll give you the stupid payment of going on the ground in front of everyone tomorrow morning, and kissing the ground right after you've walked over it. Now get the spell off me, _now!_"

"Oh, but I decided to change the rules a bit, too. You must also full frontal snog the Weasley girl in front of everyone tomorrow.  Make it very American Hollywood-like by the way, or we'll just curse you when you're sleeping.  Then once the other Weasley's run after your ferret and rodent arse you can be shouting-," Blaise was about finish but Ginny cut him off.

"I will NOT snog or touch that slimy haired rodent arse!" Ginny said angrily. "See a counsellor, for all our sakes!"

Blaise raised an eyebrow.  "Oh, I don't know. You might enjoy it.  _Fancy _does, but I think he pays her when she acts 'good' like that."

"I do not have to pay _anyone, _and I'll have you know I've laid more girls in a week than _you _have in a month for September!  And how about I talk of the time when you were with that American girl Melanie?" Draco said maliciously at the black haired teenager. 

"Don't you even-," 

"Oh yes, when she was at the top of her climax-,"

"If you even-," Blaise threatened coming closer to Draco's form on the floor near the bucket.

"She was _screaming _another's name instead of yours!"  

Blaise jumped at Draco, causing Draco to feel the need to finish, and have the last word.  "I SWEAR ON MY LIFE THAT ANYONE ON MOUNT EVEREST COULD HEAR HER CRYING OUT CHRISTOPHER TO SUNNY SIDE SPAIN! IT WAS FULL THROTTLE SHRIEKING, AND CHRISTOPHER-,"

If you were to ask Ginny what had happened at that moment, all she would tell you would be: you do not anger a Slytherin with their sex life, because you will be sent to a personal encounter of your could-be damnation in hell.  Which happened to Draco at that moment.

Blaise had flown at Draco, and had landed on him, very painfully.  Draco yelled at him, and pushed him off, and then was in control because he was on top of Blaise, throwing punches in his face that would leave large apple sized bruises, but what Draco didn't remember was that Blaise had a _wand_. 

Ginny heard a loud bang, and shielded her face, while she stepped away, and inched closer to the wall, and then next thing she knew, Draco wasn't a teenage boy any more. Which frightened Ginny to death. 

"What did you do to Malfoy?" Ginny asked, and looked uncertain at the now female Draco Malfoy.  Ginny locked her jaw, forcing herself, and mentally pushing herself to _not _laugh at Malfoy in front of Blaise. She had to convince Blaise that what he did, casting that curse on Draco, was wrong.

_At least not curse him to be a girl! I do wonder though, maybe Blaise should curse him so that Draco's on a period._

Ginny mentally grinned at the thought, and looked at the used-to-be male Draco Malfoy that lied on the floor. Her eyes travelled over the silver locks that tumbled over the female Draco's shoulders, the baggy Hogwart's cloak that covered Draco's female body, the pale and pointed face with accentuated features and details of Draco's face, to the now not-so-tall and big form had been reduced to a height of somewhere around 5 foot 5, and curves, which immediately got Ginny laughing to her disappointment.

"Malfoy has _curves!_" Ginny snorted, and bent over, clutching her stomach that was hurting from all the laughing that was coming unbelievably fast from her. 

Blaise snorted, too, and smirked when he saw 'Sleeping Beauty,' awaken.  "Nice curves, Draco.  _Real nice curves_," Blaise said, and made hand gestures in the air, making an hourglass figure with wide hips and a full chest, in a crude male way. 

"_What?"_ Draco snapped, and then stopped, looking white faced at Blaise, and then turned to look at Ginny, with a look of expectation of her to spill what had happened, what was going on, and why, and then it seemed to occur to Malfoy… he wasn't _exactly _himself.  Draco sat up, his hands at his chest after noticing he had _weight there._  Weight that only belonged to a girl.  Draco screamed after he touched his now full chest, and picked himself up from the floor hurriedly, and lunged at Blaise.

"Hey!  I don't hit girls, Malfoy!" Blaise yelled, and sneered, now having to look down at Malfoy, who was shorter than Blaise, now being a girl. "I like this position, too," Blaise continued, earning Draco to look viciously at him, "I can look _down _at you now." 

Ginny closed her eyes, and turned her back on the sight.  She all ready knew that there would be more fighting coming very, very, very soon, and sighed impatiently. "_Men."_

* * *

_"Shut up!_" Hermione heard a hiss come from her captor, and felt the person's hand on her mouth.

_It's a man, _Hermione thought, _only a man has that wide of a hand._

"I'm hungry, and I don't feel up to putting up with your hysterics," the dangerous, and threatening voice answered to Hermione's continued struggling.

"Lmmm gfff uuff meee," Hermione managed to get out.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but I'm too hungry.  I haven't fed on a human in such a long time.  I've been having to live off small animals, sometimes big ones, when I feel strong enough to catch one."

"Whmmt arre youf?" Hermione demanded, and still struggled from the thing that had caught her, and now held her even tighter.

"Not something you want to encounter in the forest at night, like you've just done," the voice replied.

Hermione shrieked, feeling sick of having Merlin knows what holding her, and the high possibility that it would get her, she was defenceless after all; she didn't have a wand to protect herself, she didn't know how to use her fists in fights, and she didn't have a gun or any other weapon like that to shoot the bloody damned piece of crap.

The _thing _sighed impatiently. "I'll let go if you promise you do not scream.  I won't even worry about you hitting me, there's no possible way you could get away with it." 

Hermione felt the hand drop from her mouth, and she whirled around to face what she was up against, and felt like laughing at the young man that looked to be of seventeen or eighteen.  "You're just a teenager.  Why are you out here anyways?  You don't live here, do you?"

The stranger smirked, and then did the most frightening thing Hermione had ever seen in her boring, and normal life. The stranger smiled, but it was not just any smile; no, the seemingly harmless-looking teenage young man had _fangs, _and pearly white teeth that seemed a little pointy by themselves. 

_Oh Merlin.___

* * *

**A/N: **What will happen now that Draco's a woman?  How's he going to handle having curves, and breasts, (I think he should have a B or C cup size, for further torment, hehehe, but I don't want to make it crude sounding, so I'm trying to figure out a way…), and all.  Will Blaise have him be on a period for further torture?  ::evil grin::  Will Ginny ever get out from the Shrieking Shack, and coming out with most of her innocence, and sanity intact?  Will Hermione be able to escape from the 'harmless looking teenage young man?'  ::evil grin again::

**Padfootsknightingdale**: Thank you! ^_^ The only thing I can write is D/G, because I couldn't write T/G if my life depended on it.  ::shrugs::

**Rising-angel: **Wow, it's been like a month hasn't it?  Hmmm, I don't feel like counting the days, lol.  But I'll admit, it's been so long since I've updated.  It's just because I have to type a long chapter, read over it for probably the eightieth time, lol, send it to my betas, wait for their replies, then I have to compare the different beta-ed versions with the story, make changes ::snorts:: you don't want to know how many, lol, and then once that's done, I have to upload it, look at it for any mistakes for how it's going to look like, and then I update.  It's insane, but I love writing, and my reviewers.  So it's all worth it in the end.  I sound so cliché now…lol.

**Didi Dragonette^.~: **I'm writing! I'm writing! I'm writing! I'm writing! I'm writing! I'm writing! I'm writing! I'm writing! I'm writing! I'm writing! I'm writing! I'm writing! I'm writing! I'm writing! I'm writing! I'm writing! I'm writing! I'm writing! Now don't fall off the edge of your seat!

**skash girl**: Thanks, I'm glad you thought it was good.  It takes forever with long chapters, but they're worth it, though.  I know I'm cliché, but a lot of cliché's are true…that's why they're so well known, lol.

**Suzie**: Thanks, I don't know if it's that great of a story…I mean it isn't archived, lol.  But who knows, patience is a virtue right?

**Miss Black5: **Now don't kill me when the Slytherins in this story start doing illegal spells.  I don't mean offense to any Slytherins, I'm a Ravenclaw, but I'm not Anti-house anything except Gryffindor, hehehe.  Oh wait…I have Gryffindor friends.

**Jackie****: **It's up, finally, lol.

**ReiChan_M88**: Thank you!  I'm trying to update as soon as I can.  Hmmm, big hips turn on a guy, lol?  I never knew.  I always thought guys liked a big chest.  I mean really, the way girls are obsessed about having a small chest, you'd think it was cancer, because all they go on about is surgery!  At least some of my friends, and sister.  ::shakes head:: They don't know what they're getting themselves into.  But does anyone listen to me?  No.  Ignore Crystal.  Oh beef jerkey, I'm typing to myself.  I think I'm going mad…:p

**Victoria: **::whoops!:: Another person intrigued?  I think those other plot bunnies in my head for other D/G stories should be set on the computer.  ::nods head of approval::

**Anonymous**: So the dialogue was the best?  Hmmm, maybe I'll use that more often then.

**Copperstring: **Thanks!  Another person that likes this story ::whoops! Again, lol::

**Lily Among the Thorns-89: **I swear I'm going to get a big head with all these compliments, lol.  Thank you!  And I swear at the end (If I _ever _get there ::sighs::) you'll be rolling on the floor with laughter!

**Makoto Silvermoon: **Thank you!

**Cashew**: Lol, I can't write one shots!  Maybe it's just my thinking, but I get into details about everything, and then make a big plot, and all right, I make a big deal out of everything…but that's good in writing isn't it, lol?  Also, when are you updating Stupid Cupid?

**Stunned Angel: **Thank you!  Lmao, believe me, once this story is done, you will be having to see a psychiatrist because someone will think you've gone mental from falling out of your chair with laughter all the time, lol.

**KatieVol**: Thank you!

**Keeri**: Thanks, I only try to write original stories.  Over used plots are really boring to write for me.

**Anime10473**: Lol!  Thank you!

**Liz**: Thank you, lol!

**Vitani**:  ::coughs:: Yeah, I have a feeling I'm going to start yelling here in a second…yup, I am.  GEE, THANKS FOR TELLING ME MY STORIE'S SHITTY.  HOW ABOUT YOURS?  OH WAIT—YOU DIDN'T LEAVE A LINK OR ANYTHING!  WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF SAYING IT TO ME, AND GIVING A BACK UP WHY?

**pay-day1999**: I'm glad just about everyone liked this story.  Thank you.

**SamiJo**: Thanks! ****

**A/N: **I just wanted to do a small questionnaire, lol.  I thought it might be a good idea to do.  So here it goes!

1) How bad am I at writing (lol, and answer honestly!):

  A) Good enough to get your own book published (LMAO, oh wait, someone might think that…ok I'll try to be serious) 

  B) The story could be considered, "an old favorite."

  C) Good enough to be archived (::hint:: ::hint:: to anyone paying attention) or get on 'Favorite Stories' or 'Favorite Authors.'

  D) You need to go back to elementary school where they teach eight year olds the rules of spellings, grammar, and punctuation.

2) How good is this story if you rated 1-10, 1 being the worst, and 10 being the best:

A)1

B)2

C)3

D)4

E)5

F)6

G)7

H)8

I)9

J)10 

3) Any comments on what I need to work on with my writing:

  **Note:** There aren't any multiple choices here, lol.  You have to be creative yourself.

Ok, now pretty please leave a review!


End file.
